Fed Up
by animeo
Summary: Atobe is done and finished, if Yukimura wants Sanada, then he can have him...


**So This was actually an English assignment orignially (Yes I wrote PoT fanfiction for my English teacher...and she liked it!) We had to take our SAT vocabulary words and write a story with them. I found that writing with my SAT words was actually fun, it makes things more challenging, maybe I'll try it more often. Any who, do enjoy!**

* * *

He was hurt, he was angry, he was beyond livid. As far as Atobe was concerned Sanada Genichirou was dead to him. He had messed up big time now, and Atobe refused to allow such lurid acts to continue to take place. If anything Atobe was still shocked at Sanada's dilatory ways, but now he understood why the other had taken his time. Sanada, as Atobe had now come to find out, was a cheater or at least as far as Atobe wanted to look into the situation. The concept was still foreign to him. Sanada wasn't that kind of person, or so it had seemed. Atobe always had admired Sanada's loyalty and no nonsense attitude, it was hard to find those qualities in a person now a days. He also knew that Sanada was not the type to lie. When he said something he meant it. Strangely, for the first time Atobe found himself unable to find the truth in anything that Sanada had said over the phone. It had been nothing but gibberish to his well trained ears. For a man that could understand more than six languages, nothing Sanada had said during the horrid conversation had made any sense. He didn't care about why Sanada had been at Yukimura's house, doing only God knows what for how long, they were useless anecdotes. He didn't want to hear them; nothing Sanada could say would be cogent enough to change Atobe's decision in breaking their already convoluted and fragile relationship. The delicate nexus had been broken, all because Sanada was careless with Atobe's trust.

He just didn't understand it. He never wronged Sanada in anyway, if anything had been wronged during this whole ordeal that was supposed to be called dating, it was Atobe. Sanada hadn't bothered to break things off with Yukimura, because he was afraid it would destroy their friendship forever by doing so. It was ludicrous in Atobe's opinion. Sanada was being paranoid is all. Because of this paranoia Sanada would still go to Yukimura whenever he called, no matter what he was doing even if he was with Atobe at the time. He would leave, and Atobe would be left alone trying to pick up the pieces of his pride and push away the rejected, thrown out feelings on his own. Now that he thought about it he should have seen this coming. He merely chose to not see the warning signs, he saw them now however.

Atobe glanced over at the wall where Sanada's tennis bag sat; he'd left it there last night. He found it to be a large watery blob. He was crying. He hadn't allowed himself to cry the other times this had happened. They weren't worth the tears, but this was different, this was the end of his and Sanada's relationship. Sanada had been different, he was special to Atobe, and he had genuinely believed that Sanada had loved him. Atobe bit his lower lip and reached up to wipe his eyes; such thoughts were useless and wouldn't do him any good now.

He hadn't noticed the knocks at his bedroom door, only when the small, polite "_bo-chan_" had been uttered did he look over. Atobe frowned at the maid and glared at her.

"What is it?" he barked, "It's late."

The girl bowed her head respectfully and looked to the plush carpet floor. "There is a Sanada Genichirou standing at the gates, should I let him in?"

Atobe frowned deeply, but nodded slowly. "Go ahead" Sanada had probably only come back to get his bag. The maid nodded then turned out to leave. Atobe removed himself from his bed, straightening out his shirt as he did, then walked over to the wall that the tennis bag was leaning against and grabbed it up.

"He'll get what he came for and then leave." Atobe muttered and shouldered the bag. It was overly heavy, just what did he carry in here, dead bodies? Atobe Sat the bag down and unzipped it; grip tape, tennis racquets, history books, really Sanada had to be like 40 instead of 17. He kept digging and then found the culprit; is that stupid 'family rock' that Sanada prized so much when all it was is just 12 kgs of dead weight. He shook his head and frowned, starting to put the contents of the bag back in carefully. Once the bag was packed again, Atobe picked it up and left out of his room, and down the hallway. He really didn't want to see Sanada; he just might go over and punch the guy. He could just hear Oshitari's drawling voice now though.

"_Such inimical thoughts are most unbecoming of you, Keigo. Just because you're angry doesn't mean you should go off on a tear"_

Atobe grimaced at the thought, he just had to get this over with and push Sanada out of his life for good. He shook his head in a vain attempt to push the vice-captain from his mind. Everything happy that had occurred with Sanada in the past few months were just lies, none of it was true and it never would be.

The staircase came into sight. The grand, marble stairs, which despite its many years of existence it did not show a single sign of wear. Just as he neared them he heard the loud slam of the large front doors echo through the grand entryway. That sound meant that Sanada had arrived ready to start his entreatments.

Sanada entered the illustrious Atobe manor and made a B-line to the staircase. He already had it planned, he would up the stairs and down the hallway to Atobe's room, demanding that Atobe listen to his plights. However, upon looking up to the top of the stairs he saw that his target was already two steps ahead of him and standing there at the ready to greet him. Sanada stopped; his foot paused on the bottom step, eyes locked on Atobe, his elegant, staid demeanor in perfect place. That demeanor was nothing but a lie, Sanada could tell from the storm brewing in those grey, blue eyes. Atobe was angry, and with every known right, at Sanada.

He opened his mouth to say something, but wasn't able to get a word out because Atobe had started to speak, and talking over him would only make things worse. Atobe's voice was curt and crisp much like he was delivering an oration to a crowd and not chastising his now ex-boyfriend.

"Don't bother, Sanada," his mouth tightened into a thing, pursed line. "I think you've said enough today, don't you?" Atobe's mouth curled up into a sneer, his head tiled back and to the side, chin raised slightly allowing him to look down his nose at Sanada. He viewed that Sanada wasn't worth the effort of being polite to, if he wasn't to act churlish then by God he would.

Sanada tried to get a word in, only to be stared down by the heir, as if being silently dared to try and speak, to try and think of some useless excuse that could save his poor skin. A smirk arose on Atobe's face as he took Sanada's bag off his should and tossed it down to its owner without warning.

"That's what you came for is it not? You have it now leave."

"No," Sanada grunted, catching the bag in his arms. "This isn't all that I came here for Keigo and you know that."

"Don't think you can speak to me so familiarly, Sanada, you lost that right." Atobe hissed. It was incumbent of him that he make sure of Sanada complete understanding of how serious this was, and that his sweet talking wouldn't work on Atobe's resolve this time. "Nothing you say can change that. Your promulgations are useless."

"Stop using words you know I can't understand, Keigo!" Sanada frowned. "You always do that when you get upset, it's annoying."

"I am not upset."

"Of course you are, you have every right to be."

"I am **not** upset." Atobe paused for a moment then started again, "I'm disappointed more than anything that you lied to me, Sanada." A sigh this time came from Atobe as he shook his head. "I know that Yukimura and I are not coeval, he was here before me and is more important to you because of that."

"Keigo."

"Stop calling me that!" Atobe yelled, glaring icily down at Sanada. "Don't you dare, Sanada Genichirou, haven't any right." Atobe turned and started to walk away. "Leave, you aren't welcomed here anymore."

That was that, the damage was done, and Sanada couldn't fix it. Atobe Keigo was gone, and there was nothing that Sanada could do about it. He messed up, and had to pay the consequences for his careless actions.

* * *

**So....YAAAAAY!...? ok maybe not, it was pretty sad, poor Sanada (more like Poor Atobe really) things just didn't work out for them :( Makes me super sad. Le sigh, do review everyone! I'm slowly making a comeback, promise you that. I'm writing lots of Tango stuff now. Hopefully this will revamp the fandom community? I think it's dying out. To me there just aren't any good stories (Not like mine are good but you get it) anymore. EVERYTHING almost contains OCs and Mary-Sues...It's terrible! I'm not against straight couples, but really I'm just not a fan of them and seeing nothing but them makes me want to rip my eyes out and bleed to death! It's terrible. Writing fanfiction is about using what you're given! I think I've ranted about this before haven't I? Either way it's bad stuff! **

**ARGH...Sorry rambling and ranting**

**Like I said, review please!**

**Animeo**


End file.
